Don't Kill the Messengers
by James8
Summary: The twins and Rowan go to tell Thranduil about Legolas and Thranduil has a discussion with Elrond.
1. Disclaimer

Don't Kill The Messengers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. They belong to a brilliant english man. I just borrow them once in a while.  
  
I was actually going to put his off for another week but decided against it. Mainly cause you guys and your prickly objects are starting to scare me.  
  
I had better be hearing some good news about some scary stories peoples. :)  
  
Also is anyone having troubles with reviewing. Half the stories I have tried to log into review have disappeared. the only way I seem able to review is to do it anoynomously.  
  
Also I was NOT a handful as a child just incredibly gifted with good ideas to aggrivate others. :) 


	2. Chapter One

Don't Kill the Messengers  
  
"Your father's going to get me thrown in the dungeons for life!" Rowan lamented mournfully. He and the twin sons of Elrond were on their way to King Thranduil's halls. The Fellowship had departed from Rivendell four days ago.  
  
"It is only fitting after what you and Legolas did to us." Elladan muttered darkly. Rowan opened his mouth to protest but the older twin quickly cut him off. "Don't tell me you had nothing to do with it. We both know better."  
  
"Legolas still wasn't feeling well and there is no way he lifted us by himself." Elrohir added.  
  
"I wasn't going to deny it." Rowan replied a hint of amusement in his voice. "It was your fault he was sick in the first place."  
  
"Should have got you good and drunk." Elladan growled.  
  
Rowan studied the older twin. "You're really sore about that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were completely safe."  
  
Elladan snorted.  
  
"Legolas and I would never purposely put you two into any danger."  
  
Elladan remained silent.  
  
Rowan rolled his eyes a grin forming. "Any how, your father would kill us   
  
otherwise."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "Don't worry Rowan, he'll get over it."  
  
"Legolas ruined a good shirt and tunic too." Elladan continued not really ready to let the matter drop.  
  
Elrohir reached over to cuff his twin. "Enough 'Dan all Legolas did was bruise your pride."  
  
Elladan smirked as he looked over at his twin. "I don't remember you being any happier when Glorfindel came to rescue us."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes breathing deeply as he concentrated on his movements. He was deep into the Macilsir, using his sword letting the blade ring through the air. He had been unsettled of late and couldn't fathom why. True the shadow had grown dark but his people had continued to keep it from the borders of his land.  
  
Swing right. Thrust left. Spin.  
  
An uneasy feeling had settled on him since his son's departure. Maybe he should have let someone else go tell Elrond about Gollum.  
  
Duck. Thrust. Parry left.  
  
Legolas. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel his son. The moonlight echoed around the chamber illuminating the elf king.  
  
Swing up. Duck and roll. Parry. Parry.  
  
His little leaf. He remembered when he first began to teach Legolas the Macilsir.  
  
Spin. Thrust. Parry.  
  
His son had been so impatient. He had wanted to be able to do it perfectly by the end of the day. Ai youth, so quick do they want to grow up.  
  
Right parry. Thrust. Spin and slash.  
  
His son was a fine warrior. His skill with a bow was unmatched. He was gifted with his twin knives becoming a deadly wind when he fought.  
  
Thranduil stopped bring his sword down. Legolas. He headed to the balcony looking over the forest. His son. He knew these unsettling feelings revolved around his child but what did they mean?  
  
Remembering a favorite memory he set his sword aside. He held his hands up as if embracing the moonlight. Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ada.'  
  
Miles away a young elf looked up into the moonlight embracing the night himself as he put his twin knives away. He retrieved his gear from a nearby tree before following the wizard back to the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was midmorning when the three messengers entered the palace gates. Rowan took a deep breath to steady his nerves as they entered the courtyard. No matter what Elrond assured this was not going to go well. He noticed, with a faint amount of glee, that Elladan and Elrohir were not anxious to dismount either. Why couldn't he have been allowed to stay in Rivendell? He couldn't mourn his fate much longer as Amryil appeared to greet them.   
  
The tall blonde haired seneschal looked over them raising an eyebrow. "Mae Govenne sons of Elrond. Rowan where's Prince Legolas? His father is most anxious for his return."  
  
Rowan looked at the twins. Elladan stepped forward clearing his throat a little. The elder twin gave a small polite bow. "Mae Govannen, My brother and I have brought a message from Elrond of Rivendell to be delivered to King Thranduil."   
  
Amryil looked between the three a moment. Whatever he saw on their faces must have given him a clue. His face darkened a moment. "This isn't going to be good."  
  
At the seneschal's whispered comment the twins looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Come then," Amryil said motioning them to follow. "King Thranduil is in his study."  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Rowan hurried after Amryil as he quickly led them through the palace. In what was to short of time they arrived in front of a set of carved doors. Amryil knocked and at Thranduil's command they entered.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ihunaew brushed her auburn hair back from her forehead as she glanced into the oven. The bread was coming along fine. It had been a much quieter house since the Fellowship had departed from Rivendell nearly four days ago. The amount of food she had to prepare had decreased rapidly with only one hobbit in the house. Deciding that she would need some fresh butter and cream she made her way to the cellar.  
  
She was rather surprised to see a large dark bottle resting near the other jars on the cupboard. What was a wine jar doing among the preservatives? She did not remember seeing it there before.  
  
She brushed the dust and webbing of the dark glass in curiosity. A deep red liquid moved inside. She sniffed inquisitively and made out the rich aroma of a dark wine. It was a pleasant smell. The bottle was cool to the touch but would need to be chilled more before serving. Maybe Lord Elrond would like to try it later this week.  
  
She took the bottle and gathered up the other few supplies she needed before heading back to the kitchen.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, good you've returned." Thranduil replied as he stood up to greet the messengers. "Elladan, Elrohir it's good to have you in these halls again. Where is Legolas? Is he in his rooms?"  
  
The twins shared a look as a knot of tension settled between them. Elladan finally stepped forward nervously. "My Lord," he said formally. "Legolas volunteered for a mission of great importance."  
  
"The One Ring has been found my Lord." Elrohir continued. "Legolas is one of a group of nine set out from Rivendell in a journey to destroy it."  
  
Silence settled heavily in the room. Thranduil stared at Elrond's sons expressionlessly. The three young elves hardly dared to breath.  
  
Thranduil's eyes hardened angrily. "This joke ill becomes you sons of Elrond and Rowan I am ashamed of you."  
  
"But it is the truth my Lord!"  
  
Thranduil annunciated each word as he spoke. "Where. Is. My. Son?"  
  
"He is on his way to Mordor!" Elladan snapped angrily.  
  
Elrohir put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder before pulling out two scrolls from his tunic. "King Thranduil, there is a message from my father explaining the situation and one Legolas bade us to deliver."  
  
Thranduil took the messages opening Elrond's first. It could not be true. Elrond would not have sent his son to Mordor. This was some ill-conceived joke they had decided to play on him.   
  
Thranduil read the letter twice before looking up into identical faces. The young elves squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He tried to remain calm and took a deep breath. "Let me see if I understand this correctly-"  
  
"LORD ELROND SENT MY SON WHERE!?!"   
  
The Wood King's voice resonated throughout the palace and into the forest sending several elflings for cover.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just where did you two learn to do that anyhow?"  
  
Rowan watched curiously as Elladan worked at the lock on the dungeon door. The three of them had been sent there after Thranduil had read Lord Elrond's message. The King's anger was great and after two days of captivity the twins had decided enough was enough.  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Ada."  
  
Rowan raised a dark brow. "Your father taught you to pick locks?"  
  
"Yes." Elladan replied with a grunt. "By the Valar! This lock doesn't want to cooperate!"  
  
Rowan watched in fascination. He didn't want to face the King's wrath again but he didn't really want to stay in here either. The confined area was starting to get to him. "You can't get it?"  
  
"'Ro give me your barrette." Elladan commanded.  
  
Elrohir complied unsnapping the pin from his dark hair before handing it to his brother. "Do you want me to give it a try?"  
  
"No I almost have it."  
  
"Have you thought about what we're going to do once we get out of here?" Rowan asked.  
  
"Head home as fast as our horse's can carry us." Elrohir muttered. "I can't believe Ada did this to us."  
  
Elladan gave a crow of triumph. "I got it let's go."  
  
To Rowan's amazement the door to the cell swung open easily. He quickly followed the twins out into the corridor.  
  
"Which way Rowan?" Elladan asked.  
  
"That way." Rowan pointed. "The other way just leads deeper into the dungeons."  
  
The three young elves quickly made their way out following a staircase. They turned a corner only to find Thranduil. 


	3. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil leaned against the wall arms crossed as he looked at the youths in front of him. His expression was hidden under hooded eyes. "I'm surprised. Your father and Elros would have been out of there within hours. It's taken you two days."  
  
The youths gaped at the elven king. The king's revelation was shocking enough but he also wore only a plain hunting tunic and no adornment of his title. He did not sound angry in the least that they tried to escape. If they had not known better they would have thought it was Legolas waiting for them.  
  
Thranduil reached over shutting Elladan's mouth. "Come you three must be hungry. We will eat then prepare to leave."  
  
The king turned heading back up the staircase. After a moment for the youths to gather their wits and share a look they hurried after the elf lord.   
  
Thranduil led them into a large dinning room where a hearty meal had been prepared for them. He had them sit before seating himself at the head of the table. Silence settled over the group as they ate. The youths constantly looking up at the King trying to figure out just what was going on.  
  
"Elros was better at locks than Elrond." Thranduil stated as he pared an apple.  
  
Elrohir braved the silence. "I did not know you knew him?"  
  
Thranduil chuckled in amusement. "Oh yes. We met several times when we were growing up. In fact Elros was the one to teach me how to pick locks."  
  
"Father doesn't talk about him much." Elladan said softly picking at the food on his plate.  
  
"It bothers him more than he would admit that he lost his brother to the mortal fate." Thranduil stated plainly popping a piece of apple into his mouth. "You two remind me much of them."  
  
The twins and Rowan shared a look. They were uneasy not knowing what was going on. The twins were curious about the current conversation but were to unsettled to continue with it.  
  
"By the Valar!" Thranduil said loudly causing all three youths to jump. "I am not going to kill any of you. Rowan get that look of your face and relax."  
  
"You're not angry sire?" Rowan asked timidly.  
  
"Oh I'm angry." Thranduil assured them. "But not at you three. There is someone else whom I have to talk with."  
  
"Ada." Elrohir replied in a small voice.  
  
"Yes your father." Thranduil replied evenly. He looked over at the twins raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I am curious though. What did you two do that caused you to be sent as the messengers?"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nearly three weeks had gone by since the Fellowship had departed from Rivendell and Elrond was still researching his books. When the twins finally returned from Thranduil's he knew they would be anxious to go after Aragorn. They had talked about the twins riding North first to rally the Dunadain. Elrond wanted to make sure that everything was ready. Of course, first he may have to go get the twins.   
  
Elrond didn't believe for a moment that Thranduil would harm his sons but the elven king's temper was legendary. Thranduil may still have his sons locked in the infamous dungeons.   
  
Elrond carefully balance the books before carrying them to his study. He set them heavily on the desk watching dust fly. He looked up rather surprised to see a wine bottle sitting on the desk beside some cheese and bread. He smiled. Ihunaew must have dropped them off. Intrigued by the unfamiliar wine bottle Elrond picked it up studying the chilled contents.   
  
Glorfindel entered carrying several more books that he set beside the others. He looked over curiously at the bottle Elrond held. "What have you got there?"  
  
"Wine I believe, but not from my cellar."  
  
Glorfindel liberated the bottle from Elrond sniffing at it curiously. "Maybe it came from Thranduil's house. Smells good."  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes before remarking dryly. "Would you like to try some?"  
  
Glorfindel grinned procuring two goblets from the tray. "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Rowan rode companionably beside the King of Mirkwood as he regaled them with stories from his youth. The young elves were really beginning to enjoy the time they had spent with the elder elf. They were seeing a side to the king they hadn't before. The twins were especially eager, as they had learned many interesting facts about their father and Elros.   
  
Maybe because Thranduil like their father spent most of their time at their homes it was amazing to think of them as children or as warriors. They were simply parents. Parents you respected, loved, listened to, and sometimes feared when you misbehaved.   
  
Thranduil had busted that misconception the first few days of travel. He had astounded the youths with his knowledge and woodcraft teaching them a few things they hadn't even known. And the stories. All in all it was a good time for the young elves.   
  
It was near evening when they approached the borders of Rivendell. The King had become quieter as they neared the heart of the Last Homely House. It was a little distressing that this meeting between Thranduil and Elrond could destroy relations between the two elven homes.   
  
The elves entered into the quiet courtyard. Neither Elrond nor Glorfindel came out to meet them. The twins shared a puzzled look as they dismounted. That was strange.  
  
"By the Valar! He will not ignore me!" Thranduil growled harshly. He swung down from his horse striding up the stairs into the house.  
  
The young elves quickly raced after the blonde king. They slid into the corridor to see Thranduil turn the corner striding to Elrond's study. Slipping and sliding on the polished floor they raced after him. The Elven King didn't even knock on the door only barging straight in, the twins and Rowan right behind him, nearly bowling into the Wood King who had stopped dead. They peaked around Thranduil's shoulders to see what the problem was. The children stared in shock at their seniors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond were sitting on the desk singing a very bawdy drinking song. Both elves were disheveled and dirty looking as if they had rolled in the dirt like elflings. Glorfindel held a large eagle feather in his hand that he occasionally twisted through the air. They raised their glasses cheerily upon seeing Thranduil and the younger elves.  
  
"'Randuil," Glorfindel called merrily. "It's about time you joined us."  
  
"Indeed." Thranduil replied neutrally.  
  
"Yes!" Elrond exclaimed loudly thumping his fist against the table. "We shall have a drinking contest like we did in Lindon!"  
  
"I won that contest Peredhil." Thranduil replied.  
  
"Well you won't win this one!"  
  
"Ada!" The twins exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You are drunk!" Rowan stated watching the two elven lords with wide eyes.  
  
"Not drunk." Glorfindel corrected. "Not drunk, just slightly, I mean a little, a very little, inebriated."   
  
Thranduil moved to the desk firmly removing the wine bottle from Elrond's hands. Glorfindel made a grab for it but Thranduil easily kept it away from them. He sniffed at it warily. "This is a strange brew."  
  
The twins' eyes widened as they recognized the bottle. "Where on Arda did they get that?!"  
  
"You recognize it then?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes. They will be quite drunk. It looks like they near finished it."  
  
The younger twin shook his head. "This is not good."  
  
"Well it seems as if I will not be talking to your father today." Thranduil replied ignoring the elven lords protests. "Elladan, Elrohir take your father to bed. Rowan and I will see to Glorfindel."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Thranduil sat on the balcony watching the sunrise in the east. It had taken little time last night to get the elven lords to bed. Which left him more time than he wanted to sit and think. That's all he had been doing since the news of his son's departure. He was frustrated, angry, worried, and feeling a bit helpless about the situation. If there was one thing Thranduil hated it was feeling helpless.  
  
He was helpless to stop the Shadow's growth in Mirkwood. Helpless to stop his wife's departure over the sea. Helpless to keep his son safe.  
  
He rose angrily as he moved to lean against the balcony. He reached up slipping a hand into his tunic to touch the letter that Legolas had sent. Legolas had begged him to understand.   
  
...Please understand I do not choose this course lightly. I believe it is the best course of action. It is my decision father, and I want to do what is right. You always told me to follow my heart in these matters. I am. I will make you proud of me. I love you. Legolas.   
  
How could any father not be proud of his son? Legolas was his joy, his little greenleaf. But no father wanted to see his child walk into danger either. He was no fool either and this was a fool's journey into the heart of darkness itself.   
  
Thranduil unclenched his fingers from around the letter. He would find neither peace nor rest until his son came home.  
  
Focusing on the sky, noticing for the first time that the sun had risin high, Thranduil came to a decision. It was time to talk to Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The twins tiptoed up to Glorfindel's door pressing their ears against the woodwork. They listened intently to the sounds coming from within. They hadn't braved their father's room yet and were hesitant to do so. They were hoping that neither of the elves was terribly sick or they would have to ride North immediately, if only to save their own skins.   
  
The image of Glorfindel happily swinging the eagle feather in the air came unbidden to mind causing Elladan to stifle a giggle.  
  
Elrohir glared at his twin giving him a sharp nudge in the ribs. He put a finger to his lips listening intently into the room.  
  
"When I get my hands on the two of you, You will THINK a day spent with ORCS is a PICNIC." Glorfindel's voice echoed out of the room.   
  
The twins eyes widened in horrified shock. They scrambled away from the door putting as much distance between them and it as was possible.  
  
Glorfindel was going to kill them. Packing sounded like a good idea.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond groaned out loud as someone burst into his chambers. Did he have no privacy? He tried to bury himself further under the blankets. Whatever the twins wanted they would have to wait until later. If it was someone coming to complain about his sons it would have to wait until later. And if it was Arwen trying to recruit help from the twins she would have to wait until later.   
  
"Wake up Peredhil."  
  
Elrond's head throbbed at the commanding voice. His foggy mind registered the fact that there were few in Imladris that would call him that. Especially in that tone of voice.   
  
Elrond rolled over in bed to focus one bleary eye on his guest. "Thranduil." His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears and his throat felt scratchy. Was he sick? "These are my private chambers, you are being rude."  
  
Thranduil arched a dark brow seemingly unconcerned. The Elf King moved to sit in a chair across from the bed looking quite comfortable. Seeing that the other showed no signs of leaving Elrond glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Elrond demanded.  
  
Thranduil smirked. "Seeing as how your sons and I hauled your drunken self around last night you could be politer. There is also the fact that we kept both you and Glorfindel from making complete fools of yourselves to the entire house."  
  
"I was drunk?"  
  
"Verily."  
  
"I haven't been drunk in three thousand years. You should know, you were there and just as drunk as I was."  
  
"You mean since last night."  
  
Elrond gritted his teeth. "You are not going to leave me be are you?"  
  
"No." Thranduil replied his voice going cold. "There is a certain matter we have to discuss."  
  
Elrond sighed sitting up in bed. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the ache that had settled behind his eyes. "He volunteered nin mellon."  
  
"You should have told him no."  
  
"He is an adult. He brings great skills and strengths to the Fellowship."  
  
Thranduil stood stepping closer to the bed. "There are other elves in your house that would have went. Why him? Why my son?"  
  
"Thranduil listen to me he volunteered to go. Yes there are other elves that would have gone. I did not come to this decision lightly nor did I do it to hurt you. Legolas' skill with a bow is great as is his fighting prowess. His dealing with Dol Guldur has made him oversensitive to evil just as his blood connections to Mirkwood. He has dealt with the evil in your woods and knows what to look for. The others will appreciate his youth and light banter. And because he is not an Elven Lord like you and I, he won't attract unwanted attention. He has a strong bond with Aragorn and Gandalf and carries few prejudices against other races like many of our people. And- he was also meant to go."  
  
Thranduil met Elrond's eyes. "What have you seen?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "It's not what I've seen. When the Fellowship first stood together it felt right. I knew I had made the right choices."  
  
"For your sake, for all our sakes, I hope you are right Peredhil." Thranduil replied softly. "I know what is at stake here just as much as you do. But my son had better return. I have lost a wife, I will not loose a son."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later Thranduil was preparing his mount for the ride back to Mirkwood. Rowan was silently working beside him. The Wood King once more looked upon the beauty of Rivendell. Part of him still did not agree with any of this, seeing only danger for his son. The other part supported Elrond's decision. The Noldor was gifted in these matters and he was willing to trust to blind faith. But it still hurt and he didn't have to like it.  
  
So being of two minds he prepared to leave. His own people would look to him in the coming days ahead. There were still things that must be prepared if it came down to war. Mirkwood would not fall, because his son would look for it on his return. 


End file.
